Life's a Mystery
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Carlos had the shittiest life, until Miss Frizzle saved him and brought him into her life. Now that Carlos is happy again, there are certain people who would love to make him depressed and even more shitty. Could his friends and real family help him, and win, or will he be taken from them, forever?
1. Chapter 1

Carlos Ramon knew full well what his teacher; Valerie Frizzle, was thinking one morning. His class never knew of the pain he went through, but, he knew he had to tell them eventually.

"Guys, we need to talk" Carlos said, getting the confirmed nod from the Frizzy redhead. "What is it, Carlos?" asked D.A. Out of everyone in the room, besides Miss Frizzle, Carlos trusted Dorthy Ann. "Its about time you guys know, about what happened last month" he said, leaning foreword, rubbing his hands together. Miss Frizzle walked over and sat down on his desk, then put a hand on his shoulder.

Carlos looked up and smiled, before looking at his now concerned classmates. "It all started from that Dinosaur field trip. Dr. Skeledon knows about this too" he said, already tearing up, as he spoke.

 _Flashback_

 _"You worthless mistake! You piece of shit! You are no longer allowed in this house!" yelled Mr. Ramon, punching Carlos in the face. It was the same everyday, and the young Latino boy was powerless to fight back. Mikey wasn't home, which was the perfect opportunity to Mr. Ramon, as he smelled of weed and alcohol._

 _Unfortunately, Miss Frizzle came back with Dr. Skeledon and heard the commotion. They both looked at each other, before the Paleontologist kicked down the door, surprising the older Ramon. "You fucking bastard!" growled Dr. Skeledon, not wasting a moment, prying off Mr. Ramon, before punching him dead in the face._

 _Miss Frizzle looked at Carlos and gasped. His whole face was bloody and swollen, and even through the blood, she could see him crying. "Valerie! Get him out of here, now!" yelled Dr. Skeledon, going back to punching the older Latino. Miss Frizzle complied, and swiftly scooped her student into her arms, before running out._

 _A few minutes later, Dr. Skeledon came out, with a long gash above her eyebrow, her breaths ragged from the fight only minutes before. "Carlos?" she asked, noticing the boy staring off into space. The Paleontologist looked at Miss Frizzle and both shared a knowing look._

 _On the ride to Murphy's Recycling Plant, Dr. Skeledon cleaned Carlos up. He winced, then started to cry again. "You should've have done that, Doc". he said, pulling his knees to his chest. "Like hell, I shouldn't, Carlos. What he fucking did too you, is unacceptable" replied the Paleontologist, clenching the towel she had in a death grip, gritting her teeth._

 _Once there, Murphy walked out, with a couple of Dr. Skeledon's boys. When the bus stopped, the boys ran to help the Doctor, who was now carrying the boy in her arms, followed closely behind her, was a crying Frizzle. "Tom, get him some blankets. Simon, see if you can get him some food" ordered Dr. Skeledon, earning nods from the men. Simon carefully took Carlos, who was sleeping, from the Paleontologist, and took him inside._

 _Murphy looked at Valerie with sympathy. "Hey, don't worry Val, we'll figure this out" she said, being careful not easily anger her cousin. "I should've known something was wrong, I'm his teacher! What kind of a teacher am I, that I can't protect them?" yelled Valerie, alarming Dr. Skeledon and Murphy. The Paleontologist hugged Valerie tightly, and quietly shushed her as the once enthusiastic teacher, was sobbing._

 _Back inside the power plant, Carlos heard the commotion, and teared up. He didn't tell Miss Frizzle because of what would've happened if his parents found out. "Hey kiddo" said a voice. Carlos turned around and saw it was Dr. Skeledon. He scooted over and made room for the Paleontologist, who in turn, sat down. "So, I take it, you heard all that?" she asked, letting her head drop, to where Carlos couldn't see her eyes thanks to her hat. Carlos knew she could see him, and he nodded, before resting his head on her shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell her, because of what they would've done to me" said Carlos. He looked at Dr. Skeledon, who looked down at him, with sympathetic smile on her face. "I know. You were scared. I can't blame you, and neither would Valerie" Dr. Skeledon responded. Murphy came in later, with some Chicken Soup and peacefully ordered Carlos to eat._

 _"Jesus Christ, Carlos! They didn't feed you?!" exclaimed Murphy, with shocked look. Carlos shook his head. "Any food I got, was what I stole from the school" he said, not looking up at the two women with shocked looks on their faces. That news pissed them off. They weren't mad at Carlos, they understood why. They were pissed at his parents for letting him starve. "Alright kiddo, you need a bath" said Dr. Skeledon, wrinkling her nose at the Latino's body odor._

 _While Carlos was taking a shower, Valerie, Murphy and Dr. Skeledon, were talking about what to do next. "What can we do? I can't take him in, this place is dangerous!" exclaimed Murphy, rubbing her forehead. "I can't take him, I got the boys to watch out for. Those two troublemakers would accidently hurt Carlos" said Dr. Skeledon, looking at her boys with a stern look, only earning in baffled looks from the two men. "Alright, I'll take him" Valerie said, earning surprised looks from her cousin and high school friend. "Don't look at me like that. I'm doing this because I love him" she said, making the Paleontologist nod in understanding._

 _When Carlos came down, he was met with the three women looking at him, with soft warming smiles. "Carlos?" asked Valerie, stepping foreword, trying hard not to spook the Latino. "Yes, Miss Frizzle?" Carlos asked, tilting his head in confusion. "How would like a new home? With someone more familiar?" the wacky teacher asked, smiling. "Wait, you mean..." started Carlos, earning an affectionate nod from his teacher, and smiled and cheered. He then hugged her, as the now happy Frizzle laughed, as she returned the hug. Dr. Skeledon and Murphy smiled at the encounter, with tears in their eyes. They knew they had just gained a new member of the family._

"That's what happened. Miss Frizzle's been taking care of me ever since" Carlos said, taking a deep shaky breath. He looked up and saw the sympathetic looks from his classmates. "Oh, Carlos" Phoebe said, running and giving the Latino a hug, which he gladly returned. One by one, his other classmates joined, with Miss Frizzle and Liz being last, and from that point on, they had all vowed to protect one another and their Class Clown. Because no matter what, they were a family, and families always stick together.

* * *

 **A/N - Alright, that is the first chapter of Life's a Mystery. I got the idea from 3vilPurpl3d0t; who I got conformation from to rewrite the story. So all credit of the original plot of Carlos' life sucking, goes to them.**

 **Also, check out my other stories on Fanfiction and Wattpad. My Wattpad account is AJ Cooper. Bye, Champs!**

 **Carlos: So, wait. I'm a Frizzle now?**

 **AJ: Not yet, Carlos.**

 **D.A: So, when?**

 **AJ: Soon, D.A. Holy shit, you're just like fucking Norman Price!**

 **D.A: I'm nothing like that troublemaking shithead!**

 **Norman: I'm right here, you know!**

 **All: Shut up, Norman!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos looked at the board, and sighed heavily. It was around the time of his life of Sexual Education. Miss Frizzle thought it was a good idea to teach them this, before anyone else ruined their minds in the future. Besides, she was known to be the most understanding teacher in Walkerville. _I hope Dr. Skeledon can help me understand this better_ , he thought, as he glanced around the classroom and saw the others weren't varying any better.

"So, class. Today, we are going to learn about Female Reproductive System" Miss Frizzle said, looking at the gang with an understanding look, as the class groaned. "Miss Frizzle, why do we have to learn about this? According to my research, Middle school kids typically learn about this, not third graders" D.A said, raising her hand in protest. "D.A, I know how young you are, but, I rather have you learn this now, and not until someone does something really bad too you kids, okay?" Miss Frizzle explained, softly, causing the young blonde to nod in understanding.

Miss Frizzle nodded, then went to her projector and turned it on. She then put a picture of the Female Reproductive System, which was projected on the wall, and Miss Frizzle started the lesson. "The eggs are incubated in the Ovaries..." she started, and Carlos sat back in his seat, with his eyes closed, knowing this was going to be a long day.

Time Skip

It was the end of the day, when it was time to go home. Carlos was going to be last to get off. Once everyone had gotten off at their stops, Miss Frizzle drove them home. When they pulled into the driveway, Carlos saw a familiar blue truck, and grinned from ear to ear, before looking at Miss Frizzle, who smiles and stops. Carlos runs off the bus and into the awaiting arms of Dr. Carmina Skeledon. She grunted at the impact, then smiled and ruffled the Latino's hair. "Hey, kiddo. What've you been up to?" the Paleontologist asked.

"Miss Frizzle literally started giving us Sexual Education. Please, help!" Carlos exclaimed, earning a mere amused look from the Doctor. Carmina only quirked an eyebrow at the Frizzled redhead. "Oh, stop it Carlos. It's not that bad. You have to know" explained Miss Frizzle, followed by the bus and Liz was on her shoulder. "Not when I'm in the third fucking grade, Miss Frizzle!" Carlos exclaimed, before covering his mouth with hands, and glanced at the Paleontologist and Miss Frizzle, wide-eyed, who in turn, looked at him with amused looks.

Carmina looked at Valerie, and rubbed her temples. "Don't tell me, you're going to allow him to carry on like this on school grounds" she said, smirking. Miss Frizzle just shook her head and sighed, before motioning her old friend inside, with bounding Carlos following. "So, any new Dinosaur fossils, Dr. Skeledon?" Carlos asked, jumping on the couch, with a smile on his face. Miss Frizzle scowled at him. "Carlos, what have I told you, about jumping on the furniture?" she asked, with hands on her hips. "Sorry, Miss Frizzle" apologized Carlos.

Valerie turned her attention towards Carmina, who was blushing from the encounter. "Carmina, are you alright?" she asked, with a knowing look. Carmina shook her head, a gave her a grin, "Yeah, I'm fine, Valerie". Carlos looked back and forth of the Doctor and the wacky teacher, then got an idea. "Hey, Miss Frizzle?" he asked, gaining Valerie's attention. "I know this is pretty much a long shot, but can I get an IPad, to you know, keep myself busy?" Valerie pondered this, then smiled and nodded. "It'll be good for you Carlos. Besides, you might find your calling" she said, looking at Carmina for confirmation, which was what she got.

Carlos smiled, showing all teeth. "Awesome!" he said, jumping to his feet, and going to his room, Valerie had prepared for him. "What do you think he wants an IPad for, Valerie?" Carmina asked, as Valerie sat down next to her, and put her head on her friend's shoulder. The Doctor wrapped on arm around the Frizzle's shoulder, then looked down at her. "Probably to ship us. Apparently, we're all the rave, lately" Valerie chuckled, before closing her eyes, with a smile and went to sleep. Carmina blushed, knowing exactly what her old friend meant, and knew she still loved her.

She had a crush on the Frizzled redhead when she first met her, Freshman year. That crush soon grew at exponential rate, and she tried to hide it. It wasn't until their first kiss, the Doctor realized, Valerie felt the same way.

They were at a party, their Junior year, with some friends, playing 'Spin the Bottle'. It was Carmina's turn, and it landed on Valerie. They kissed and it deepened. When they had broke the kiss, they were surprised to see that all of their friends were smiling at them. When Valerie asked what was happening, their response was, "We've been trying to get you two together, for ages!" exclaimed Murphy.

They only became closer, when the Doctor took the job at the Walkerville Dig site. When Valerie started teaching, they've became even closer. Now, they had Carlos to take care of. Carmina knew she wouldn't have it either way.

Time Skip to the following day

Valerie awoke to the smell of breakfast. She got up and walked into the kitchen, to where she saw Carmina making breakfast, with a smiling Carlos seated at the table, patiently waiting. "Hey, Carlos. You want some bacon?" asked the Paleontologist, looking at the Latino boy with a smile. "Sure! Maybe I could have it in _Bacon_ fest next year" said Carlos, before he and Carmina laughed. "Good one, kiddo" praised the Doctor.

Valerie leaned on the doorframe and smiled as she watched. "So, you ready for your big surprise today, Carlos?" Carmina asked, once again looking at the Latino boy. "Yep! I didn't even tell The Frizz!" exclaimed Carlos, earning a near cackle from Carmina. "Good. I want to help you escape from her lessons for the next few weeks" she said, not noticing Carlos looking at Valerie, trying to stifle a laugh, but failing, miserably.

"Carmina" Valerie said. The Paleontologist jumped six feet in the air, with the pancakes she was making thrown in the air. She moved forward to catch them, each one landing in the pan. Once she set the pan down, she looked at Valerie, with a guilty smile on her face. "Hey, Val" she said, chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Bonesy. What have you planned with Carlos?" asked Valerie, with a well hidden smirk. "I-I-I uh" stuttered Carmina, looking down in embarrassment. Valerie sighed and shook her head, and smiled. She lifted the Doctor's chin with her finger, and smiled. "Just bring him back by dinner time" she said, chuckling at the smile she got in return. "Yes!" yelled an enthusiastic Carlos, who ran back to his room, and came back out a few moments later with his bag and a camera. "I'm ready to go, Doc!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Not before Breakfast, you aren't Carlos" scowled Valerie, who wiggled her finger, playfully. "Oh, man" groaned Carlos. He sat down and started to eat, with both Dr. Skeledon and Valerie eating with him.

After Breakfast, Carmina and Carlos got into the blue truck, and drove off, leaving the Frizzled redhead to herself. "Carlos, you never cease to make this family smile" Valerie chuckled to herself, before going inside to pick up the house. She did after all, have over an hour before she had to pick up her other students.

* * *

 **A/N - So, there is the second chapter. I hope you understand why it's Dr Skeledon and Miss Frizzle. Bye, Champs!**

 **Carlos: Wait, _am_ I going to ship them?**

 **AJ: Shhh. Spoilers. *winks***

 **Carlos: Oh, come on! Not a damn Doctor Who reference, again!**

 **AJ: Not my fault I'm a Whovian, Carlos. Also, I really do think The Frizz is a Timelord.**

 **Ivy: You said that about Carmen too!**

 **D.A: Not to mention Mary Poppins.**

 **AJ: We all have our opinions on this sort of thing, okay?!**


End file.
